Purppuravarjot
by QttQ
Summary: Harry ja Draco ovat naimisissa ja odottavat iloista yllätystä. Kuitenkin, vanha suola tihkuu esiin, ja alkaa janottaa. Oneshot


**Title: **Purppuravarjot

**Author:** Celece

**Rating: **T/PG-13

**Pairing: **Harry/Draco

**Genre: **Angst

**Summary: **Harry ja Draco ovat naimisissa ja odottavat iloista yllätystä. Tapahtumien kulku tuo kuitenkin mukanaan vanhan suolan, joka alkaa janottaa.

**A/N: **Illalla kirjoitettu, taasen yhdestä, äkkinäisestä inspiraatiosta. Inhoan kirjoittaa riitoja Harryn ja Dracon välille, ja inhoan lukea sellaista, mutta tämä nyt kuitenkin muotoutui tällaiseksi.

**Disclamer: **Minä en omista hahmoja, joita kirjoitelmissani käytän, ne kuuluvat J. K. Rowlingille. Tahdon myös huomauttaa, etten saa kirjoittamisesta minkäänlaista palkkiota, en saa tästä rahaa, vaan teen sitä omaksi huvikseni ja muiden kauhuksi. .

Pitemmittä puheitta;

**Purppuravarjot**

Draco nosti kattilan astianpesukoneesta ja voihkaisi suoristaessaan selkänsä. Kun hän oli ryhtynyt tähän, ei mikään ollut vaikuttanut huonolta koko ajatuksessa. Mutta nyt, seitsemän kuukautta myöhemmin, kaikki asian varjopuolet olivat ilmaantuneet ja saaneet vaaleaverikön mielialan laskemaan roimasti. Mutta aina vain hän jaksoi katsoa tulevaisuuteen, odottaa iloa, jonka se toisi tullessaan. Sillä mikä tekeekään avioparin iloisemmaksi, kuin lapsen syntymä?

Entinen luihuinen latoi vielä lautaset kaappiin ja pyyhki sitten kätensä, ripustaen pyyhkeen naulaan. Keittiö pysyi aina siistinä, hänen ansiostaan. Kauniit, vaaleansiniset seinät olivat puhtaat ja ikkunasta aukeni näkymä valoisalle etupihalle, rivitaloalueen keskellä. Tällä hetkellä aurinko oli kuitenkin laskemassa, ja se loi punaista hehkua huoneen seiniin, saaden ne hohkaamaan veren sävyissä. Nielaisten ja itseään rauhoitellen Draco kiiruhti ulos avarasta huoneesta ja istahti olohuoneen mustalle sohvalle, hieroen polviaan. Harry oli myöhässä. Taas.

Kaksikymmenvuotiaat Draco Malfoy ja Harry Potter asustivat Englannin esikaupunkialueella, kauniissa, kermanvärisessä rivitalohuoneistossa. Se oli yhteisillä rahoilla ostettu, jo ennen koulun loppua. Itse suhde oli jatkumassa jo viidettä vuotta, ja hyvällä menestyksellä. Naapurin vanhat naiset katselivat kaksikkoa hymyillen ja sanoivat näiden olevan onnellisempia kuin kuunaan kukaan taivaassa. Silloin miehet vain hymyilivät säteillen ja kiittelivät vuolaasti, halaten toisiaan rakastavasti. Mutta seinien sisälle kuului muutakin, paljon muuta.

Draco kantoi Harryn lasta ensimmäistä kertaa, ja oli jo kahden kuukauden ajan pitänyt lomaa, aviomiehensä pyynnöstä. Harry oli ihana huolehtivainen, ja katsoi tarkasti, että Dracolla oli kaikki mitä tämä tarvitsi. Harmillista asiassa oli se, että tummalle miehelle se merkitsi kahdeksan tunnin työpäiviä Taikaministeriössä, ja paperitöitä viikonloppuisin. Draco huokaisi. Ajattele lasta.

Samassa ovi kävi ja väsyneen näköinen, riutunut Harry astui vaaleaan olohuoneeseen, hymyillen kuitenkin rakkaalleen kohdatessaan tämän katseen. Draco nousi varovasti ylös ja kiiruhti halaamaan miestään. Kaikki olisi hyvin nyt kun Harry tuli, mitään hätää ei enää ollut. Harry oli kotona, mitä sitten jos hän oli hieman myöhässä?

Myöhässä neljättä kertaa tällä viikolla. Seitsemättätoista kertaa tämän kuukauden sisällä. Ties kuinka monetta kertaa tänä vuonna.

Draco vetäytyi ja hymyili yhtä väsyneesti kuin miehensäkin ottaessaan tämän takin ja viedessään sen naulakkoon. Palatessaan Harry oli kadonnut keittiöön ja kolisteli nyt laseja ja lautasia, niitä jurri pestyjä.

Ne saisi pestä heti uudelleen.

Draco asteli keittiöön, sytyttäen valon mennessään. Lämmin, kultahehkuinen loiste ajoi auringon punaiset säteet pois, tuoden huoneeseen kodin tunnelman. Mies tuki pyöreähköä vatsaansa ja istui vingahtaen alas. Hiivatun selkäkivut!

Harry nosti heti katseensa puoliksi syödystä voileivästä ja tutki rakastaan huoli vihreissä silmissään. Mies oli aina niin välittävä, ja vaati aina, että Draco lepäsi, söi ja ulkoili tarpeeksi. Tämä huolehti paljon. Liikaakin.

– "Ei mitään hätää." Draco sanoi uupuneesti, samalla kun kurkotti kohti pöydällä seisovaa, avaamatonta viinipulloa. Kuinka hän kaipasikaan nyt pientä ryyppyä!

- "Draco!" Harry läpsäisi miestä kädelle ja nosti takaansa jääkaapista kivennäisvesipullon, sysäten sen vaaleaverikölle. "Ei alkoholia!"

Harmaat silmät viestittivät mielipahaa kun kivennäisvesipullo jäi pöydälle, avaamattomana.

– "Draco, olen pahoillani, mutta sinä tiedät säännöt. Ei alkoholia, tupakkaa tai muuta vahvaa." Harry jatkoi voileipänsä mutustamista ja puhui suunsa sivusta, lennättäen leivänmurun sinne, toisen tänne. "Odota vielä muutama kuukausi, ei se ole niin vaikeaa."

– "Ei ehkä sinulle…" Draco mutisi, ja sai palkakseen tuiman katseen toiselta puolen pöytää. Tästä ei puhuttu.

– "Sinä suostuit tekemään tämän, kun minä… Kun muuta vaihtoehtoa ei ollut, älä valita minulle nyt!" Tumman miehen silmät alkoivat leimuta, enteillen kunnon riitaa. Tätä Draco nyt vähiten halusi, mutta pinna kireällä, selkä tuusannuuskana ja pieni pahoinvointi kurkussa poltellen, hän ei jaksanut pitää höyryjä sisällään.

– "Minä en alun alkaenkaan tahtonut perhettä, en vielä!" hän miltei huusi. "Sinä se tahdoit idyllisen pikku talon ja siihen kuuluvat kiiltokuvat! Minä olisin tahtonut odottaa!"

Harryn käsi, joka oli viemässä viimeistä voileivänpalasta suuhun, jäi puolitiehen. Kurkunsiivu putosi lässähtäen pöydälle kun mies viimein puhui. Hiljaa ja tunteettomalla äänellä.

– "Sinä et koskaan kertonut minulle."

Draco tuhahti ja naulasi harmaat silmänsä Harryn mustiin hiuksiin. Mies ei uskaltanut edes katsoa häntä enää silmiin. Heikko. Heikko pelkuri.

– "Mitä olisit tahtonut minun sanovan? Anteeksi, Harry-kulta, mutta en taida olla valmis´, niinkö?"

– "Kyllä Draco, juuri niin." Vaikka ääni oli kylmä kuin kalkki ja jää, silmät, joihin Draco nyt katsoi, olivat tuskaa täynnä.

– "Ja vastaus olisi kuulunut: Voi Draco, ole nyt kiltti. Sitten olisit vedonnut kaikkeen mitä sait kestää ja olisimme kuitenkin tässä paikassa."

Harry huokaisi syvään. Draco oli ollut kovin herkkä viime aikoina, mutta Harry oli arvellut sen johtuvan lääkkeistä ja raskaudesta. Heille tätä suositellut jästilääkäri oli varoittanut, että mielialavaihtelut olisivat todella yleisiä. Mutta että näin suuria?

– "Draco, minä en tiedä mitä sinä…"

– "Et niin, ja tiedätkö miksi? Siksi, että et ole koskaan kotona! Sinä lähdet töihin aamulla ennen kuin herään, ja palaat auringon laskiessa, puolisen tuntia ennen nukkumaanmenoa. Minun tarvitsee nähdä sinua, Harry!"

– "Draco, minun täytyy tehdä töitä! Sinun pitää ymmärtää, ettei lapsi ole mikään joka otetaan muutamaksi päiväksi ja annetaan sitten pois! Se jää meille, se on meidän pieni tyttäremme tai poikamme, eikä se tule olemaan halpaa puuhaa!"

– "Mutta on muitakin tapoja joilla voisimme saada rahaa! Harry, on olemassa lainoja ja.."

– "Ei. Minä en rupea siihen, tahdon itse olla elättämässä perhettäni."

Nyt oli Dracon vuoro huokaista tuskastuneesti. Tämä oli yksi Harryn periaatteista. Typeristä, kaavamaisista periaatteista, joista entinen rohkelikko ei millään päästänyt irti.

– "Tämä ei silti vaikuta perheeltä. Me emme tunne toisiamme kuin ennen, me emme edes keskustele kunnolla. Minä kaipaan sinua!"

– "Emme keskustele?" Harry nojautui tuolissaan taaksepäin. "Nythän me keskustelemme. Antaa tulla, sano sanottavasi, minä kuuntelen ja vastaan."

Draco veti syvään henkeä. Hän oli tahtonut sanoa asioista Harrylle jo useamman kerran, mutta koskaan ei puheista ollut tullut mitään. Nyt hänellä olisi tilaisuus purkaa tunteitaan, ja saada niille vastakaikua.

– "Olen kyllästynyt yksin olemiseen, olen kurkkuani myöten täynnä näitä pikku haittoja´ joiksi sinä nimität selkäkipuja ja turvotusta! Olen saanut tarpeekseni ylihuolehtivasta asenteestasi; en ole mikään posliininukke! Minä osaan ottaa vastuuta ja olla vahva, ja sinä tiedät sen! Älä siis kohtele minua kuin jotain heikkoa lasta, joka minä en ole!"

Harry hieroi ohimoitaan ja rypisti otsaansa. Keskustelu oli etenemässä vaarallisille vesille. Hän saattoi muistaa edellisen kerran, kun tällainen puhelu oli johtanut heidät ilmiriitaan ja myöhemmin kauheaan kokemukseen.

– "En jaksa enää olla kotona päivät pitkät, järjestää kirjahyllyä kolmatta kertaa viikossa ja käväistä pienellä lenkillä korttelin ympäri keskipäivällä! Inhoan lääkkeiden ottamista tasatunnein ja kerran yölläkin, minusta on vastenmielistä koettaa nukkua sen jälkeen! Ja aamulla jätät huolehtivan lappusen pöydälle, jonka luen lähdettyäsi töihin!"

Draco veti henkeä. Hän ei ollut lähelläkään loppua, mutta vanhat mielikuvat alkoivat pyrkiä esiin. _Aamu, kaunis ja kuulas, ja heidän kamala, tarpeeton riitansa. Kuinka Harry oli lähtenyt töihin, mutta tullut kesken päivän kotiin, sillä oli tahtonut pyytää anteeksi. Ja onneksi oli tullutkin…_

– "Pidät minua kuin kukkaa kämmenellä; totta! Mutta samalla suljet minut häkkiin, johon en kuulu. Minä olin lukittuna isäni vankilaan koko nuoruuteni, en tarvitse sitä nytkin!"

Harry puristi silmänsä kiinni. Hän ei todellakaan tahtonut muistaa. _Ilmiintyä etupihalle, kiiruhtaa portaille ja avata ovi. Huhuilla jo kynnykseltä, mutta ei saada vastausta. Kulkea olohuoneen kautta keittiön kulmalle, ja pysähtyä mitä kammottavimman näyn eteen…_

– "Vaikka sinä jaksoit läpi raskautesi valittamatta kertaakaan, ei se tee minusta heikkoa jos en pysty samaan. Olit kuin mikäkin enkeli koko yhdeksän kuukauden ajan, ja lapsen synnyttyä vain yhtä hymyä! Se ei ole enää normaalia, ei ollenkaan, Harry! Ja vielä sinä, joka tapoit Voldemortin, joka koit niin paljon väkivaltaa. Miten voit olla niin tyyni?"

Kyyneleet alkoivat kihota Dracon silmiin. Tämä sattui ja lujaa. Kipu kaihersi sydäntä, kun puolentoista vuoden takaiset muistot vyöryivät mieleen kertaheitolla.

_Niin paljon verta, niin paljon tuskaa. Kyyneleitä, epätoivoa ja katkeruutta. Ikävää ja kaipuuta, katumusta niin kuin huumaa. Se kaikki mahtui tuohon yhteen iltaan, tuohon yhteen hetkeen._

– "Harry, minä en jaksa tämän läpi yksinäni, mutta tahdon olla itsenäinen. Ole vierelläni, älä tielläni! Suojele minua, mutta etäältä. Anna minulle tilaa, niin voin olla onnellinen ja jaksaa paremmin. Sillä sinä et tiedä kivusta mitään! Siitä, kuinka oma sukulainen voi satuttaa niinkin julmasti, kuin isäni teki! Sinä et tiedä, kuinka paljon teot voivat sattua. Sinä, olet heikko!"

Harry käänsi päänsä pois ja katsoi yhä haihtuvaa punaa. Nurmikko kylpi vielä purppurassa, aivan kuin väri olisi virrannut yli kenttien. Hän oli heikko, se oli liiankin totta.

_Pieni, kyyristynyt hahmo ja illan auringossa kimaltava lattia. Tyyni meri lainehti keittiön matolla, veripisarat olivat mitä kauneimman värisiä hämärän hohteessa. Hiljaa makaava vaalea mies ja itseään rutistava nuorukainen, itkevä sielu, joka puristi taikasauvaa ohimollaan, vain hetken päässä vapaudesta. Teon päässä kuolemasta._

– "Sinä voitit Voldemortin, sinä tapoit Kuolonsyöjät! Ja siksi kaikki pitävät sinua vahvana ja urheana, ja niin kai sinä oletkin. Mutta et tiedä mitään rohkeudesta, joka nousee pelosta! Minä tiedän…" Dracon ääni vaimeni hiljalleen, viimeinen lause tuli kuiskauksena. Mutta keittiössä istuvalle kaksikolle, se kaikui kuin kovinkin huuto. "Minä näin poikamme kuolevan."

_Draco keinutti itseään keskellä painajaismaista näkyä. Hänen pieni poikansa, Harryn ja hänen aarre. Miten kukaan saattoi pystyä tappamaan sellaisen viattoman olennon? Ja kuinka vielä hänen isänsä? Kuinka hänen, Draco Malfoyn, isästä, oli tullut noin tunteeton? Ja kuinka hän oli voinut tappaa isänsä?_

_Astua oman poikansa kuolinmaalle, kulkea yli rakastajansa isän kaatumapaikan, ja sulkea kumppaninsa tärisevään syleilyyn. Laskea tämän käsi ja ottaa taikasauva tämän kädestä, estää rakkauttaan katoamasta turhaan. Se on vaikeaa, se on mieletöntä. Mutta tuolloin he tiesivät pääsevänsä asiasta yli, toistensa avulla. Mutta olivatko he olleet varmoja?_

Samassa Draco jäykistyi kouristuksenomaisesti ja inahti kivusta. Harry nosti päätään ja huomasi Dracon vaaleaverikön pitelevän vatsaansa kaksin käsin. Harry ponnahti ylös tuoliltaan ja riensi tämän luo, halaten miestä lohduttavasti. Draco itki pelokkaita kyyneliä Harryn rintaa vasten, kivun helpottaessa hiljalleen. Vaara oli ohi, kaikki oli kunnossa.

Ja he selvittäisivät tämän, he olisivat yhdessä vahvoja. Vaikka kaikki ei aina mennyt suunnitelmien mukaan, heidän tulisi olla vahvoja nyt ja tulevaisuudessa, jotta jokin onnistuisi. Ja nyt he, Draco ja Harry, saisivat toisistaan tukea ja turvaa. Vanhat muistot haudattaisiin ja peitettäisiin, niitä ei katsottaisi, niistä ei puhuttaisi. Koskaan ei enää kävisi niin.

Mutta siinä, halatessaan toisiaan, jakaessaan rakkautta, molempien päässä pyöri sama ajatus.

Voisivatko he olla varmoja?


End file.
